The Place of No Stars/The Dark Forest
This is where the evil cats go whenever they did something bad and died doing it. Please remeber to use this to mark your cat's info on his rank and the cause and reason their here. Don't forget to put the cat in it's correct Clan/Tribe/Group. ask in the comments to join! VineClan Hawkfeather: Warrior Cause: Killed by Cinderly Reason: Took 1 of Tallstar's life Snakerush: Warrior Cause: Killed by Tallstar Reason: Killed Mudstick MistClan Darkfang- Delta- large, dark pelted tom with once clear amber eyes. He is now fading away because he is forgotten and a very old cat indeed. He was once a leader of MistClan deiven from anger and the thirst of blood. (Berry) StreamClan Calara Warrior Cause: Killed by a wolf Reason: Broke all 15 rules of the warrior.code and killed 6 cats Lionclaw Warrior Cause: Banished and killed when he returned to StreamClan territory Reason: Killing Softheart Leopardkit Kit Cause: Killed by a rogue Reason: Attacked his litter-mates and killed one of them. Talonpaw Apprentice Cause:: Killed by Owlflick (star) Reason: Took 5 of Windstar's lives when 5 where only what he had left Others Rogues: Zedra: Rogue Cause: Being killed by a badger Reason: Killed Rapidbreath Gallery Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Darkfang sat down next to a tree and dragged his claws down the trunk yawning, his tail swaying back and forth. His nose twitched and he jumped into the tree and climbed up, sitting on a branch he starred at the floor. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakerush and Zedra talked quietly under a tree.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang sunk his claws into the tree branch and narrowed his bright yellow eyes as he watched the two talk, he smirked and leaped off the branch. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Zedra purred and the two entwined their tails together. Zedra continued to purr.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang scrunched up his nose and let out a low grumble "Mates! How fun!" He said, sarcasm filling his words as he shook out his fur making it puff up a little. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakerush looked away from Zedra. He said he had to go. Then he left. ♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Snakerush?" Hawkfeather spoke as he saw his old mentor. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- He turned. "Hawkfeather?" He wondered what he was doing here.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why are you here?" he asked. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You know Mudstick? The former VineClan deputy?" He asked he his tail flicking back and forth.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 17:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh... Yeah..." he muttered. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why are you here?" He repeated the question.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 17:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I took one of Tallstar's lives." Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- His eyes lightened up. "Really?" He asked walking closer to his former apprentice.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, just what is this place, exactly?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Welcome to the Dark Forest. Also known as the Place of No Stars." He meowed sitting down curling his tail neatly over his paws.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 17:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Dark Forest..." he muttered, his eyes lightened up. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakerush stood up shook out his fur and looked at Hawkfeather.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 18:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather looked up. "What is it we do here?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Currently we are planning attacks on StarClan and training cats as apprentices of the Dark Forest." He mewed. "Your sister is very good at fighting."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Indeed. How do we train cats if we're, well, ''dead, though?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) We go into their dreams and train them, every night they will come here." He mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I heard you mention my sister." he said. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) He nodded. "Yes, Pinekit is a very strong she-kit." He mewed. "She kind of reminds me of you." '♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang stretch and walked around, tail flicking back and forth as he walked past the two toms. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 02:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara walked past Darkfang acting like he wasn't there. Snakerush looked after her seeming love struck until she was out of sight. Her beautiful ginger tabby coat shined in the eerie light of the hidden moon. She seemed just as pretty as she normally does except she seemed angered.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 03:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang noticed the look in the toms eyes "Wait aren't you with Zedra?" he asked confused. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 03:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded and held his tail up telling him to keep quiet.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang narrowed his eyes "This better not get in the way of our plans" he growled "We have no time for love problems" he hissed before walking away. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 03:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara sighed and stretched. "When will we get more progress?" She asked walking over to Darkfang silently.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 03:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It seems Pinekit wants to... know me better," Hawkfeather told Snakerush. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom nodded. "She asked to be your apprentice too." He smiled. "Go to her in dream tonight."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 03:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang looked at Calara "We already have two warriors, i've trained them since they were apprentices." he smirked "Two Vineclan cats, Speckledtail and Tigerfur have joined us." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 03:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have 2 MistClan warriors that I've trained since they were kits. Hawkflight and Berryspirit." She said about her son and his friend.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good. We should get them together at night!" he growled happily, smirking as he looked at the she-cat, tail swaying from side to side. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 04:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "Just saying my son, Berryspirit is fast and a fast learner." She boasted happily.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 04:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Perfect" he purred "Speckledtail is very quick and seems to never run out of energy while Tigerfur is very strong and uses only brute force." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 04:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She purred. "Great! We will finally get revenge on those starry-pelted cats for exiling us to here." She growled.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 04:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smirked and looked at her determination in his eyes "Shall we get ready?" he asked puffing out his fur with a wicked grin on his face. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 04:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh yeah." She smirked flexing her claws.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 04:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "then lets get going" he hissed and began to walk towards the training site, claws unsheathed and tail flicking back and forth. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 04:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara sheathed her claws and ran. The funny thing was that she was very fast.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 04:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smirked as the she-cat ran past him, he ran after her, he wasn't very fast but he made up for that with his strenth. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The ginger tabby looked behind her and slowed sown a bit as they came closer to their destination.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 05:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They should be comming soon" He smirked looking at the tabby, he sat down and flicked his tail. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hawkflight and Berryspirit will come later or tomorrow though because they became warriors not to long ago so they'd be guarding camp." Calara mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 05:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded then his ears perked up when Speckledtail and Tigerfur walked up with a smirk. (Are we rping the dreams here?) I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara swished her tail. (Sure)♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 05:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang stood up as the two warriors walked up "This is Speckledtail and Tigerfur" he said to Calara then he looked back at the two warriors "This is Calara''" he flicked his tail in her direction. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 19:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked her tail in greeting.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 19:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He sat down next to her and starred at the two warriors with a blank expression "Fight." he commanded and both the warriors went at eachother, claws unsheathed, and teeth bared. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 00:56, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara watched them and hissed whenever she saw something she didn't like.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 01:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- After watching them fight for while Darkfang stopped them and looked at Calara. The two warriors sat down, tails flicking. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 01:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmm! All I saw was a bunch of errors!" She hissed and looked scoldingly at Darkfang. "You all could do better." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang huffed "Its probably because of how those stupid clan cats are making them fight!" he growled at her and sent a death glare towards the warriors, they bother rolled their eyes. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 01:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't think they're fit enough to be Dark Forest apprentices." She growled.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 01:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Speckledtail jumped up "And who are you to decide that!" she growled and Darkfang smirked as Tigerfur jumped up as well "Together they make an amazing team, which is how ive been training them." he purred as Tigerfur and Speckledtail stood next to eachother, fur fluffed up. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 01:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Together.. but will that help once they get separated in battle?" She hissed to him."start training them alone too! I train my apprentices alone and together."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 01:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Together they will take down more cats quicker and if they are strong enough they won't have to worry about getting seperated!" he hissed then shook his head "I'm going to train them alone as well. One step at a time." he mewed with a smirk. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 01:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- She rolled her eyes. "We can't have of those star-flanked kittypets not being attacked! Which is why all cats will be alone." She growled before turning. "I'm going to see how much the others are doing." She hissed and turned walking away.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionclaw, scenting the presence of quite a few cats, strode over to stand beside Speckledtail. "Are you still arguing about training cats for our Dark Forest?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Speckledtail looked up at him and nodded Darkfang sighed "We will never get anything done if we are always disagreeing" I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 04:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hawkflight and Berryspirit were just fine," Lionclaw mewed. "They may have learned the softhearted-" He choked on the word, and shook his head quickly. Speckledtail, Darkfang, and atigerfrost glanced at one another at Lionclaw's stumble over the word. "-softhearted ways to fight from the Clan cats, but that can easily be changed." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 22:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakerush shook out his fur and yawned impatiently.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 23:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leopardkit walked around looking up at everything, fur puffed up and claws out as usual. ~ Darkfang looked at the tom with a confused expression on his face. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Talonpaw leapt from tree to tree and when he saw Leopardkit he silently slid down next to him. "Hey Leopardkit!"♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀ 01:31, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leopardkit looked up at the apprentice and smiled "Hi Talonpaw! What were you doing in a tree?" he questioned with a tilt of his head. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Hawkfeather was waiting for Pinekit. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 01:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pinekit came and padded up to her brother still a fee fox-lengths away. "Hawkfeather.." she mewed not knowing what to say or think. ~~ He shrugged. "I like climbng!" He meowed. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 01:51, August 6, 2013 ---- "Pinekit?" Hawkfeather questioned. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 02:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pinekit took a step forward. She seemed a bit afraid. "Y-you won't hurt me will you?" She mewed. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 02:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's nothing," Lionclaw snarled, and Darkfang raised his eyebrows. "What I mean to say is, we can train Hawkflight and Berryspirit our ways of fighting." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang nodded "That sounds good." ~ Leopardkit shook his head and stretched "Its so boring here!" he whinned I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Will I?" he replied. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Will you or will you not?" She growled now only a whisper length away from him. She wasn't very big yet shes big for a kit. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 03:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Determination... She may just be right... "Very well. Lesson one..." he continued. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- She spit on the ground and sat down. "Hurry it up! I don't have all night!" She growled. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather gave Pinekit a hard blow to the side. "...Expect the unexpected." Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- She quickly stood up and aimed at his paws. When she sprang she pushed hi down from the side. "Expect the unexpected." She repeated smirking. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather casted a quick glare as he got back up. "Honor is what holds us back. Never rely on those... softhearted code..." he spat. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- She lookednup. "Are you calling me softhearted?" She unsheathed her claws. "Are you calling me softhearted?" She whipped her claws over his nose. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I've heard that Pinekit has come to train with us as well," Lionclaw noted. "Shall we go and see how she's doing?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 04:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather flinched for a moment. "Looks like you're better than I thought... Fighting with claws unsheathed... You're not as softhearted as I thought." Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pinekit flinched. "Quit calling me softhearted.." she knocked him off his feet and bit his shoulder then quickly turned away. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You want to be the best or like those clan cats!" he called out as he got back up. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What's wrong with them? What did Quailheart and Wolfstar ever do to you!." She yowled. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wolf... Wolfstar..." he muttered as he remembered his death. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What? Don't you remember our father?" She asked eyes narrowed. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- I could've stopped it... "Why would you think I'd forget?" he snapped. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Your acting like you dont know who he is!" She snapped back. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 05:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Since no one replied, Lionclaw waved his tail and trudged off, saying, "I'll be leaving, then." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 05:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think the night's almost over... Will you come back tomorrow? There's kinda something I need to tell you..." he softly hissed. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course I'm coming back! You know Whisperheart is a good warrior. He knows fighting moves no other cat knows. He should be recruited." She mewed. She had a crush on that warrior and would love to train with him. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 05:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionclaw sauntered through the forest, watching Dark Forest cats training with Clan cats. So far, so good, he thought approvingly. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 22:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- A large tom walked past Lionclaw. His pelt visible but barely. His once shining amber eyes dull. He walked along seeming oblivious to the world.--'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 00:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionclaw stiffened, halting. Why did I feel like some other cat was beside me? He turned his head from left to right, but saw no other cat near him. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ----